UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by Scorpio-26
Summary: <html><head></head>Camus conoce a Michelle en unas vacaciones en España y se enamorara perdidamente...pero la guerra se interpone y el tiempo tambien. Primer fic que me atrevo a publicar. Contiene Lemon . Si no os gusta no leais pero no dejeis comentarios malos que me deprimo.</html>


Mi nombre es Michelle y esta es mi historia.

Todo comienza en el cine Kinepolis de Pozuelo de Alarcon en Madrid, mi amigo Albert me habia dicho que tenia entradas para una peli de terror. Nosoy muy aficionada a este genero pero como iba a ir con su nueva novia y un amigo frances pues me fui con ellos.

Como trabajaba cerca del cine decidi quedar con ellos en la puerta del mismo

- Ehhh Michelle!

-Hola Albert ...

Y me quede de una pieza al ver a su amigo, de largos cabellos aguamarinas y ojos turquesas hipnoticos. Un cuerpazo de infarto destacado por la sudadera y los vaqueros azules...

-Te presento a Camus Aquarius mi amigo frances del que te hable.

-Ahhh encantada- dije roja perdida.

-el placer es mio señorita Michelle-dijo Camus cogiendo mi mano y depositando unsuave beso con esos labios... casi medesmayo de la impresion.

Tras coger unas palomitas nos metimos en la sala, la pelicula pronto comenzo a dar sustos porque a mas de una se salto de la butaca y yo me aferre a Camus intentando no ver a la maldita muñeca de porcelana causante de todos los daños.

-Lo siento-le susurre a Camus y este me miro interrogante- entre los gritos y que me estoy refugiando entu manga ...

-jajaja no te preocupes cherie puedes refugiarte en mi manga toda la pelicula si quieres.

Cuando salimos de la sala despues de dos horas llenas de gritos y mangas extra largas Camus me miroy me pregunto:

- Estas bien?

La verdad estaba sin aire porque la peli mehabia dejado fuera de combate.

-Te queda algo de bebida?

-Si claro.

Me dio un trago de coca cola y gracias a eso pude recuperarme aunque debo reconocer que apenas podia dormir aquella noche...

Un par de dias despues recibi un mensaje deCamus:

"Quiero conocer un poco mas de Madrid y megustaria que me acompañaras"

-Claro, te llevare a ver las mejores vistas de la ciudad.

Y quede con el en la catedral de la Almudena. Y mi corazon latia con fuerza a medida que se acercaba la hora en lacual habia quedado, aprete las entradas contra mi pecho.

-Bonsoir cherie-oi por detras mia, me gire para volver a ver esos ojos con los que habia soñado aquellas dos noches.

Entramos en el museo de la Catedral y mientras caminaba explicando a Camus me di cuenta que me agarraba la mano fuertemente. Subimos a la azotea y le propuse un juego.

-cierra y los ojos y dame las manos, no los abras aun vale?-el asintio con la cabeza.

Le hice caminar hasta pararlo en el mirador y le susurre... Abre los ojos.

Su expresion al ver la enorme ciudad de Madrid a sus pies fue de sorpresa, de ilusion, de belleza, de paz. Y yo lo miraba a el y estaba feliz asi, el tiempo pareceria haberse detenido.

Vi a un cura al lado nuestra y le pedi que nos sacara una foto con las vistas de fondo, y en esa foto fue cuando Camus me beso, y el viento ondeaba nuestros cabellos envolviendo nuestros rostros en un momento magico.

Madrid Tres años despues.

La guerra ha consumido a la ciudad, los que no pudieron salir de lasitiada ciudad se esconden en losantiguos tuneles del metro y solo salen para coger comida y agua fresca o productos medicos.

Aqui estaba yo con mi grupo de asalto preparandonos para entrar al antiguo hospital 12 de octubre para poder saquearlo de medicinas que hacian mucha falta. Explicaba a mi equipo, compuesto de mis mejores amigos,como deberiamos entrar y dispersarnos para coger todo lo necesario.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, en el templo de acuario.

-Maestro sabe usted noticias de la guerra que se disputa en España?

-No Hyoga,desde la ultima misiva de Michelle no he sabido nada y eso me recomcome la moral, voy a hablar con el patriarca.

En el templo patriarcal se encontraba Milo de escorpio, gran amigo de Camus, hablando sobre el deteriorado estado de salud de su camarada.

-Patriarca, solicito permiso para ir a España y comprobar si mi pareja esta viva y de ser asi traerla al Santuario-dijo Camus.

-Tienes el permiso de la diosa-Dijo esta saliendo de las cortinas de detras del trono del patriarca-Deseo que salves a todos los que puedas y los lleves a Paris.

- Ire con el mi diosa -dijo Milo.

Ambos acabaron en el mismo hospital que yo y mi gente ibamos a deshauciar.

Estabamos boca del metro esperando el momento oportuno de salir y corriendo llegar hasta la entrada principal desde donde nos dispersariamos por las distintas plantas cogiendo todos los medicamentos, instrumentos de quirofano, sabanas, mantas, equipos... pudieramos abarcar.

La primera parte salio de vicio y pronto estabamos dentro, a mi me tocaba la planta baja asi que comence con mi recorrido por la cafeteria. Alli pille alimentos y bebidas variada, luego me dirigi hacia cardiologia y cogi equipos de electro y de analisis rapidos.

Estaba en un despacho cuando oi unos pasos, me escondi detras de la puerta y vi como entraba un hombre al despacho que estaba desvencijando, de un puntapie cerre la puerta y este hombre se giro...

-Camus...-dije en un suspiro

-Michelle- dijo el. Sin mas me fundi en un beso apasionado, necesitado de el.

-Camus...-dije llorando.

-Santa Athena lo que te he echado de menos...-me decia abrazandome.

-Esto...siento interrumpir vuestro encuentro tierna parejita pero...-dijo una voz grave detras de Camus. Me puse en guardia y este chico levanto las manos, ahora que me fijo llevaban puestas unas armaduras doradas que me sonaban mucho...

-Camus Aquarius...-pense en voz alta para mi misma-caballero de oro de Acuario! - grite.

- Cherie ...-pregunto con duda en la voz.

-Toma esa!-no lo llegue a gritar porque de pronto una voz sono a traves de mi walkie.

-jefa baja a urgencias pediatricas a ver esto...-dijo Ani

-Vamos para alla.

-Vamos?-pregunto Camus.

-Tenemos que llevar todo esto a la base general y ayudar a curar a todos los heridos.

Y se lo dije con la mirada mas seria que podia poner en ese momento.

-Camus amigo recuerda que la diosa nos dijo que salvaramos a todos.

-Es cierto Milo, disculpame estaba ofuscado.

-No te preocupes cherie.

Le di un rapido beso y fuimos a donde Ani nos habia dicho. Cuando llegamos todos levantaron sus armas pero les dije:

- bajadlas son aliados y muy poderosos los necesitamos.

Tras un breve cruce de miradas bajaron sus armas y lo que vimos en ese lugar era el horror, cadaveres de parturientas, de matronas , de bebes... no lo pude evitar y comence a llorar. En eso que oimos otro llanto... Corrimos en post del sonido y llegamos a uno de los quirofanos. Alli estaba una chica de mi edad tumbada en la camilla con su hija recien nacida enbrazos .

-Ayudadme-dijo en un susurro.

-Ani, Irene coger a la niña y lavarla, Michelle y vosotros dos ayudadme con la madre y el resto vigilar-dijo Alberto, el unico que tenia conocimientos dd medicina basicos para todo esto.

La chica habia perdido demasiada sangre, por suerte pudimos ponerla un gotero con sangre y sueros.

-Hay que trasladarla.

-Milo crees que podras cargarla?-le pregunte al amigo de Camus.

-Si claro.

La apoyamos en la espalda de Milo y tras llegar mis compañeras con la bebe salimos de alli escopetados. Habia pasado mas tiempo del necesario para la mision.

Llegamos sin problemas hasta el metro y bajamos hasta el anden donde estaba un vagon.

Gonzalo arranco el mismo y nos metimos para volver al cuartel general.

Una vez alli y tras dar el pertinente parte de mision al general, decidi que ya era hora de retirarme.

-Cherie me acompañas?- le dije a Camus.

-Oui-me contesto.

-Milo vamos a ir a descansar, te vienes o prefieres quedarte.

-Iros pareja yo me quedo con tus amigos que me van a invitar a una fiesta jijiji

Cogimos el tren y nos quedamos parados entre las estaciones de Banco de España y Retiro. Abri la trampilla y salimos al exterior de unos jardines.

-Où sommes-nous cher?-me pregunto Camus

-Estamos en los jardines del hotel Ritz.

El antaño glorioso hotel de cinco estrellas aun se alzaba sobre Madrid demostrando su poderio inicial, donde antes habia vida ahora no hay nadie. Madrid se ha convertido en una ciudad fantasma. Si sales del escondite estas muerto.

-Camus puedo pedirte un favor?

-Oui- respondio interrogante

-Ahora estamos expuestos a un ataque de francotiradores podrias crear algun tipo de escudo para evitarlos?

- Mon cher, eso no se pregunta pero despues me toca a mi preguntar.

-Trato hecho.

Llegamos al hall del hotel sin problemas y cogi las llaves de la suite presidencial, me toco por sorteo cuando hicimos el reparto pero la suelo dejar a los jovenes matrimonios o a los amigos que querian un poco de intimidad.

En el ascensor no lo pude evitar y acorrale a Camus contra la pared para besarle con gran pasion, necesidad y lengua ansiosa jugaba con la suya en una danza apasionada y fogosa,mientras mis manos recorrian su pecho o las suyas mi espalda.

Me separe porque necesitaba aire que si no...

- Cher, necesito hablar contigo...aunque me da a mi que no se si podre aguantar...

Paro el ascensor,que se detuvo con un golpe seco, y me cogio en brazos. Note su ereccion a traves de los pantalones y mi humedad tambien,me beso con fiereza mientras sus manos me quitaban los botones de la blusa blanca que llevaba y acariciaba mis senos. Yo no me quedaba quieta y le arranque la camisa de un tiron para ver su perfecto pecho...baje la mirada hacia el bulto que sobresalia del pantalon y me descolge de el para tomar las riendas.

Baje besando sus hombros, cuello, pecho , en el cual me entretuve un ratin, y mis juguetonas manos se posaron en ese trasero firme y duro para luego bajarle los pantalones y los boxers y ver su ereccion liberada. Como si de un carmelo se tratase me relami el labio superior y dirigi mi boca hacia el miembro para tomarlo cusn sorbete.

Oi como gemia de placer y como me guiaba ya que habia puesto su mano en mi cabeza.

De pronto Camus me paro y con sumo cuidado me tumbo en el suelo del ascensor para besarme mientras su mano comenzaba a explorar mi zona mas intima,lo que me produjo placer y que soltara algun que otro gemido.

Rapidamente me quito los pantalones y se posiciono encima mio, obligandome a abrir mas las piernas. Con una rapida y profunda embestida se metio dentro de mi. El calor que senti era demasiado y no paraba de gritarle que me diera mas y mas placer, note que estaba a punto de llegar al climax y el tambien por lo que dejewue mi cuerpo se dejara llevar por la emocion.

Durante aquella noche nos entregramos el uno al otro unas cuatro o cinco veces mas hasta que caimos rendidos.

Al dia siguiente me desperte abrazada al pecho de Camus, y eso era lo mas que podria pedir en este mundo.

-Bonjour cher...

-Buenos dias amor.

-Como es que sabes que soy un caballero dorado de Athena?

- Ven.

Camus me siguio hasta una habitacion contigua a la que dormiamos, tras ponernos los pantalones, donde habia montado una pequeña biblioteca. Cogi un tomo de la estanteria de comics y se lo di.

-Santa Athena! -exclamo al verse dibujado-sabia que alguien pregunto por nuestra historia pero no crei que fuera a publicarlo de esa manera...

-Conociste a Masami Kurumada? -pregunte alucinada.

-Yo no pero creo que Milo si.

En eso que sono el telefono de la habitacion.

-Si ?

-Hola soy Gonza, deberias venir al cuartel general ya!

-Ay dios, me visto y voy. Te importa si le prestas a Camus una de tus camisetas?

-Adelante.

Colgue y le comunique la noticia a Camus que me dijo que podria ser que Milo hubiera hecho algo porque si no no sabia que podia esperar.

Cuando llegamos al cuartel general vimos que el general se habia suicidado durante la noche y que me habia nombrado a mi como sucesora.

-Bien jefa que hacemos ahora?

-Camus en elhospital me dijiste que vuestra diosa os dijo que fueramos a Paris no?

- Asi es

-Como?- pregunto Luigi un amigo mio.

- Por tierra lo descarto totalmente, nos pillarian asi que nos queda ...

- el avion abandonado en Barajas!- Exclamaron Cris y Gonza.

-Ni ensayao os queda mejor-dijo Angel.

- ok alguno de los presentes sabe pilotar?

- Ehhhhmmmmm

-Yo tengo algunanocion cher-dijo Camus.

Todos nos giramos a mirarle, incluso Milo que llevaba a la bebe que habiamos rescatado en brazos cosa que asombro a Camus cuando lo vimos entrar.

-Despues de la guerra santa me dedique a estudiar y una cosa que hice fue repuesto de combustible y manejo basico de un boing 747.

-justo el modelo que hay en .

-tenemos piloto. organicemos a la gente. Nos vamos a Paris.

La avanzadilla estaria compuesta por Camus, Milo, Cris, Gonza, Ani, Angel, Luigi e Irene yo esperaria a la señal deGonza en el metro para evacuar a lagente hasta el avion. Eso significaba que habia que eliminar a todos los francotiradores que hubiera y de eso se encargaria Milo.

Embarcamos a todos los supervivientes en el metro, divididos en distintos vagones. En el primero iba el equipo de avanzadilla, en elsegundo de los mas graves que se situarian en primera clase y en el tercero iban el resto. Un total de unas 200 personas.

Tengo que decir que cuando se fueeron me puse nerviosa ya que no tendria conexion alguna con nadie hasta que me dieran la señal...o eso creia porque pronto note como una fuerza que me rodeaba y me tranquilizaba y empece a tiritar,Camus siempre tan caballero...

-Aqui Gonza podemos evacuar.

Esa frase me sono a gloria tras unos minutos eternos...

Empezamos a sacar camillas y percheros con sueros y medicamentos hasta la pista donde estaba el avion. Entre todos los elevamos con la ayuda de una grua y los acomodamos tras tumbar los sillones y atarles el cinturon de seguridad.

El resto de pasajeros se sentaban en sus asientos con la cara de felicidad pues la pesadilla habia terminado.

Me fui con Camus a la cabina y me sente en elsitio del copiloto...

-Amour, maintenant vous envoyer. Laissons ce pays s'il vous plaît (Amor, ahora mandas de aqui por favor)

- Ce sera un vrai plaisir (Sera un autentico placer)

-Thélete na afí̱sete to romantikó sýntrofo kai vgálte af̱tí̱ ti̱ forá ! (quereis dejar el momento romantico pareja y despegar esto!)

-Milo!

- Zí̱ti̱san to ippikó (Han llamado a lacaballeria!)

Vimos como ponian algunos coches para bloquear la pista pero no nos amendretamos y aceleramos...

- Michelle levanta estoooooo! -oi gritar a mi amigo Albert .

-Agarraosssss!- dije mientras Camus levantaba el morro justo cuando la rueda delantera del avion le dio un roce en el techo del coche.

Tras llegar a altura y velocidad de crucero Camus puso el piloto automatico y decidi recargarme sobre su formido pecho...

- Cielo puedo comentarte algo?

- Claro- Me contesto mirandome con esos ojazos que me derretian.

-Que va a pasar ahora? Cuando lleguemos a Paris que pasara con nosotros?

- Que no te dejare ir. Vendreis al Santuario todos,en el pueblo necesitamos gente joven.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Charles De Gaulle donde las autoridades francesas habian dispuesto todo para el traslado de los heridos a los hospitales y de la gente a distintos lugares de acogida.

Bajamos del avion los ultimos entre los aplausos y vitores de todos los que alli estaban, en eso que se nos acerco una chica de cabellos morados y vestida con un traje de chaqueta color burdeos, sonriente con clase.

Camus me solto y junto a Milo hicieron una reverencia a la joven. Supuse seria alguien importante dentro del Santuario.

- Levantaos caballeros, usted señorita es Michelle verdad?

- Si y usted?- logre preguntar ante la mirada reprobatoria que me lanzo Camus.

- Mi nombre es Saori Kido y soy Athena.- Y como si de un dibujo animado fuera me reverencie ante ella mientras se reia con sutileza.

-Mi diosa me gustaria pedirla un favor- dijo Camus.

-Adelante Camus tienes mi permiso.

Aqui una que se quedo a cuadros con la respuesta...

-Te parece hacer una pequeña visita a la ciudad del amor Cher- me dijo Camus

-Por supuesto.

Abandonamos el aeropuerto y me llevo a unas cuantas tiendas cercanas a la torre Eifel y en una de ellas me dijo:

- Comprate el vestido que mas te plazca pero que sea bonito hoy va a ser una noche especial.

- claro.

Salio un minuto de la tienda mientras yo me decantaba por un vestido de cuello halter largo, con la falda plisada yuna ligera cola, de color rojo. Me los combine con unos tacones negros y me lise el pelo en la peluqueria anexa.

La noche caia en Paris cuando Camus me llevaba a la Torre Eifel, él habia optado por un clasico traje negro con corbata aguamarina que combinaba con su pelo y sus ojos y le quedaba como un guante. Me monto en el ascensor y me dijo:

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- y me tapo los ojos con un pañuelo.

Caminaba a ciegas por un pasillo metalico hasta que mis manos tocaron una barra de hierro, Camus me abrazo por detras y me dijo:

- Ahora mira abajo-me quito la venda y mire abajo para ver un elegante anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro puesto cuidadosamente en una cajita de terciopelo negro.- Michelle me harias el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

- Sera para mi un gran honor compartir mi vida contigo Camus de Acuario. -Dije volviendome y besandole.

Las luces se encendieron para dar paso a la navidad parisina y yo y Camus en lo alto de la Torre Eiffell besandonos ante los primeros fuegos artificiales.

FIN.


End file.
